City
The City page is going to be one of the pages you will spend most of your time viewing. On each city page you will have many options available to you. Here is a basic layout of each of those. As a noob, you will start in Los Angeles (as shown below). As you can see in the picture provided there are six different catagories to choose from. Shops, Your Home, Headquarters, Travel, Casino, and Downtown. Shops' '''provide all the listings in each city where you can buy, sell, and trade items that are available to you and other players. :: '''Your Home '''gives you quite a few links that will help you on your way to aid you in improving yourself as a player. :: '''Inventory '''holds all of your items to equip or use at any given time. It's a bit explanitory. :: '''School' aids you in training. There are several different options of schooling to choose from. :: Job Center is a place where you can choose a line of work that gives you daily allowances. Your 'Work Exp' is listed on your 'Home' page. :: Spy Log lists all those other players you have spied on throughout the game. :: Move House gives you a listing of all the houses available to you. The better your house, the higher your Awake rating is, which aids you in better training. Headquarters is the main listing for all things game related when it comes to the Stealth Ops world and all who play within it. Hall of Fame changes frequently depending on all the other players. The list itself for the HoF lists the top 50 players in the game based on Level, Money (currently held), Points, Strength, Defense, Speed, Stealth, HC Busts, AoTH, Recon, Missions, Con Hits, Cons Placed, and Total. Agent Ratings lists the top 5 players in the game in four seperate catagories. Top 5 Rated, Bottom 5 Rated, Most Loved, Most Hated. The top 5 rated and bottom 5 rated all depends on the rate up or down in a players profile. Most loved and most hated depend on how many people have added you as a friend, or as an enemy to their contacts list. World Stats are updated every fifteen minutes and include game information such as... *Spies- How many spies are registered in the game. *Field Rated Spies- The number of spies that are Field Rated. *Mail-The amount of mail that has been sent out. *Events-The amount of events that have happened. *Attacks-How many attacks that have been done. *Recon Missions-The amount of recon missions that were taken. *Points in Agency Vaults- The totalled sum of points held in all agency vaults. *Money-The amount of money being held on players at the time, as a whole. *Money (avg)-The average player / money being held on person ratio. *Bank-The amount of money held in all players bank accounts at the time, as a whole. *Bank (avg)-The average player / money in the bank ratio. *Points-How many points are in the game. *Points (avg)-The average player / points ratio. *Money in Agency Vaults-The total count of money being held in all agency vaults, total. Rogue Staff '''lists all of the Stealth Operatives staff. Including Admins, and GMs. '''Spy Search allows you to search for other players in the game by many different options. *ID - this search allows you to find a player with a specific identification number. *Name - you can also search for a player using their player name. *Level - this option allows you to look up other players between a certain peremeter of levels (ie: 0-100, 150-300) *Money - you can even look up players that are holding a certain amount of cash (this option is good if you're looking to mug other players). *Location - this option lists all of the available cities, which you can select to find players in a particular city. *Agency - with this option you can go through all the available agency listings to find a particular agencies members. *Attackable -(Yes, No) You can choose to search for players that are either attackable, or are not. *Online Status - you can select to hit only players that are offline, or online. Spy List is a listing of all the players in the game in order of their ID numbers. Spies Online gives you the option to view who has been active within the past 15 minutes, 60 minutes, or 24 hours. Travel gives you two options in which you can travel within the game. *'Airport '(uses player money to travel) *'Drive '(you must have a car to use the drive option). You can travel in between places every two minutes. Casino Lucky Dip Slot Machine 50/50 Game 50/50 Points Lottery Jackpot Point Raffle Bingo Downtown Easter Hunt Referral Contest Search Downtown Agency List War Board Contract List Your Agency Bank